Back to Aperture
by King Toothless 3
Summary: Some time after the events of Portal 2, GLaDOS has shut down the entire Aperture Science facility. When two adventurers enter Aperture, will she boot everything back up and start putting them through test chambers?


Somewhere on planet Earth there was a field filled with wheat that was lazily swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze. At the edge of the field a raven haired woman stood alone, wearing an orange jumpsuit tied around her waist, a white tank top with a logo and a strange looking pair of boots. She looked back across the field, back in the direction she had walked from. Somewhere in the distance, she could see the metal shack she had emerged from moments ago. She stared, considering whether she should go back. It was the only life she had known for some time. Then she turned away, sporting her first smile in years as she strode away from the field. She wondered if, someday, it would all seem like a dream.

* * *

The shack stood alone, ravaged by time but still holding strong. Faded signs of warning and danger had long since faded, now just a combination of worn colours and warped metal. The earth around it was now barren, devoid of any life aside from insects. It had been some time since anyone had come here.

That's what they had told her anyway. A young woman stood before the shack now, her short cut black hair rustling in the wind as she stood there. Next to her was a man, taller than her but not by much, his auburn hair standing up awkwardly. He readjusted his grip on the item he was carrying, a blackened sphere with cracked glass. It had been agreed by the two, and others they had asked, that it was some kind of machine, off-line for who knows how long before it had crashed on the outskirts of their little town.

The man rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "I think I know what you're gonna say, but are you sure you want to go in there Sam? We don't know for sure this hunk of junk even came from here." He lifted the metal ball up in front of him, noting it's weight before letting it drop back to his side.

The woman just smiled at him, curiosity written all over her face. "Yes I want to go in there. Who knows what we'll find Jacob? Aren't you excited?" She asked, ignoring his second statement.

Jacob sighed and looked at the shack. "I don't know what you see, but nothing exciting will be lying inside of that rusted little shack. Maybe some old tools or something, but nothing that will interest you."

"We won't know until we check it out, will we?" Sam replied, hardly containing her joy. "But just think, if the stories about her are true. If she really did come from here. If everything she said really happened."

He looked at Sam quizzically. "If you're talking about Chell, you do remember that she said they gave her a device that created portals? And that she, apparently, put a portal ON THE MOON! Doesn't that sound a little…implausible to you?"

"Right, and a guy who doesn't speak saves the world with a crowbar and weird gun sounds like it could totally happen." Sam replied with heavy sarcasm.

Jacob just stared at her. "The difference between those two situations. One is documented as true by actual sources and has gone down in history, the other is a story spoken by a raving lunatic."

Sam, tired of arguing her point, grabbed the edge of metal that looked like a door and pulled it, opening up the shack and revealing what looked like a glass elevator, somehow untouched. Sam smirked at Jacob. "After you."

He walked past her into the elevator, unable to help grinning to himself. "This doesn't prove that you're right you know."

Sam followed after him, adjust her backpack with a wry smile. "Whatever you say Jake. Wait, there's no buttons? How do you-" As if in answer the doors to the elevator closed and the glass contraption once again descended back into the earth.

* * *

The halls were shrouded in darkness, the lights turned off for some time now. Down one of the corridors, a light spilled out from underneath a closed door. Inside of that room, a computer had turned on, displaying a dot moving down between two parallel lines. A message lit up on the screen, overlaying the image in basic lettering.

Welcome to Aperture Science, new testing initiates.

* * *

 **A/N: So, my first attempt of this story decided to turn into broken html, something I didn't notice until it was pointed out to me. Hopefully I've managed to do this so that won't happen.**

 **Anyway, I randomly thought of this idea and decided to try it out, so tell me what you think.**


End file.
